lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Portal:Postacie z retrospekcji
< Portal:Postacie spoza Wyspy Poniżej wymienione zostały postacie pojawiające się w retrospekcjach. Jack |Ostatni= |Info=Ojciec Jacka i Claire, spotkał Sawyera w barze, podrożował po Australii z Aną-Lucią }} |Info=Matka, żona Christiana }} |Ostatni= |Info=Była żona }} |Info=Kochanka Jacka, autorka jego tatuaży }} |Info=Brat Achary }} , |Info=Najlepszy przyjaciel, świadek na ślubie z Sarą }} |Info=Człowiek, dla którego Sarah zostawiła Jacka }} |Info=Śmiertelnie chory pacjent }} |Info=Córka śmiertelnie chorego Angelo, całowała się z Jackiem }} |Info=Były narzeczony Sarah; zostawił ją, ponieważ w wyniku wypadku samochodowego miała zostać sparaliżowana do końca życia }} |Info=Jack spotkał go na stadionie, gdy trenował }} |Info=Stewardessa na pokładzie Lotu 815, tam podała Jackowi alkohol i odkryła, że Charlie chce wziąć narkotyki. Obecnie jedna z Innych }} , , |Info=Pracownica linii lotniczych Oceanic }} |Info=Sprzedawał cole na plaży w Tajlandii }} , |Info=Ojciec Shannon, ojczym Boone'a, kierowca, który zmarł w wypadku spowodowanym przez Sarę }} |Info=Kobieta, która zmarła w czasie operacji wykonywanej przez pijanego ojca Jacka }} Kate , , |Info=Matka, była żoną Sama Austena i Wayne'a Janssena, wydała Kate policji; serwowała w barze drinka Sawyerowi i Gordy'emu }} |Info=Mąż Diane i, jak się okazało, biologiczny ojciec Kate, został przez nią wysadzony w powietrze }} |Info=Ojciec Kate, po pewnym czasie wyszło na jaw, że nie jest jej biologicznym ojcem; brał udział w pojmaniu Sayida }} |Info=Miłość z dzieciństwa, zginął w wypadku samochodowym podczas próby ucieczki Kate }} |Info=Były mąż, policjant }} |Info=Teściowa, matka Kevina }} |Info=Była narzeczona Sawyera, matka jego córki Clementine, pomogła Kate w spotkaniu z matką }} |Ostatni= |Info=Szeryf federalny, który ścigał i zaaresztował Kate, leciał lotem 815, zmarł na Wyspie w wyniku odniesionych obrażeń }} |Info=Farmer z Australii, u którego zamieszkała Kate, wydał ją policji }} |Info=Złodziej, który napadł na bank z Kate, został przez nią postrzelony w nogę }} |Info=Menedżer w banku, na który napadła Kate z bandą Jasona }} |Info=Podwiózł Kate do stacji benzynowej, gdy zepsuło się jej auto w Iowa }} |Info=Kłócił się z Cassidy o biżuterię w obecności Kate }} |Info=Pomagał w aresztowaniu Kate }} Sawyer |Info=Matka, za romans z Anthonym Cooperem mąż ją zabił }} |Info=Ojciec, zabił żonę i siebie }} , |Info=Była narzeczona, po odkryciu przekrętów Sawyera chciała się ich nauczyć, ma z nim córkę Clementine, pomogła Kate w spotkaniu z matką }} |Info=Córka Sawyera i Cassidy }} |Info=Człowiek, którego Sawyer ścigał; został w zemście zabity przez Jamesa }} |Info=Wspólnik, który fałszywie poinformował Sawyera, że Frank Duckett jest prawdziwym Sawyerem }} |Info=Sprzedawca wskazany przez Hibbsa jako prawdziwy Sawyer, został zabity przez Sawyera }} |Info=Współpracownik }} |Info=Kobieta, którą Sawyer chciał oszukać }} |Info=Mąż Jessiki }} |Info=Człowiek, któremu Sawyer był winien pieniądze }} |Info=Sprzedał Sawyerowi pistolet, którym on później zabił Franka Ducketta }} |Info=Była dziewczyna Sawyera, losowała numery podczas Lotto }} |Info=Ojciec Jacka i Claire, spotkał Sawyera w barze, podrożował po Australii z Aną-Lucią }} |Info=Matka, była żoną Sama Austena i Wayne'a Janssena, wydała Kate policji; serwowała w barze drinka Sawyerowi i Gordy'emu }} |Info=Człowiek, którego Sawyer poznał i oszukał w więzieniu }} |Info=Naczelnik więzienia, w którym Sawyer siedział }} |Info=Agent finansowy, który załatwił przedwczesne wypuszczenie Sawyera za informacje o lokalizacji skradzionych 10 milionów dolarów }} |Info=Policjant, który przesłuchiwał w Australii Sawyera }} Locke |Info=Szef Hurleya i Locke'a }} |Info=Były współpracownik który grał z nim w grę "GL -12" }} |Info=Pracownik biura podróży które odmówiło my wyjazdu na wycieczkę z powodu jego kalectwa }} |Info=Wynajęty przez Johna detektyw który miał wyśledzić jego rodziców }} |Info=Biologiczna matka)] }} |Ostatni= |Info=Biologiczny ojciec }} |Info=Strażnik domu Anthony Coopera }} |Info=Kobieta, która na terapii grupowej opowiadała o kradzieży 30$ przez jej matkę }} , |Info=Była narzeczona }} |Info=Ksiądz, który prowadził udawany pogrzeb ojca Locke'a }} |Info=Miała kupić dom sprawdzony przez Johna }} |Info=Człowiek, któremu Anthony Cooper skradł 700,000$ }} |Info=Policjant który zatrzymał Locke gdy ten podwoził Eddie'go }} |Info=Młody policjant, który udawał przyjaciela Locke }} |Info=Jeden z liderów hodowców marihuany }} |Info=Jeden z liderów hodowców marihuany }} |Info=Człowiek, który ochraniał szklarnię }} |Info=Pracownica rządowa, która unieważniła renetę Johna Locke }} |Info=Była narzeczona Anthony Coopera }} |Info=Syn narzeczonej Anthony Coopera ,prawdopodobnie zabity przez niego }} |Info=Detektyw badający śmierć Peter Talbot }} |Info=Detektyw badający śmierć Peter Talbot }} |Info=Fizjoterapeutą Johna Locke'a }} Sayid |Info=Przełożony Sayida w Republikańskiej Armii Irackiej }} |Info=Jedna z ofiar tortur przeprowadzonych przez Sayida }} |Info=Ukochana Sayida ,Locke sprawdzał jej dom przed kupnem }} |Info=Pracownik CIA }} |Info=Australijski Tajny agent Służby wywiadowczej który rekrutował Sayida aby zebrał informację o skradzionych substancjach wybuchowych }} |Info=przyjaciel }} |Info=Lider komórki terrorystycznej }} |Info=Sierżant armii, który zaaresztował Sayid i Tariq }} |Info=Wypuścił Sayida }} |Info=Amerykański dowódca. Kazał Sayidowi torturować Tariq'a. Zabity przez Desmonda }} |Info=Iracki dowódca .Poddawany torturom przez Sayida }} |Info=Kelner który pracował w tej samej restauracji co Sayid }} |Info=Mąż Amiry }} |Info=Torturowana przez Sayida }} Hurley , , |Info=Matka }} , |Info=Dziewczyna, która losowała numery podczas Lotto }} |Info=Dziadek, po wygranej dostał zawału }} |Info=Brat }} |Info=Była szwagierka }} |Info=Doradca finansowy }} |Info=Doktor z SRMI zakład psychiatryczny }} , |Info=Pacjent, który w szpitalu psychiatrycznym powtarza tajemnicze Liczby }} |Info=wdowa po Sam Toomey od której Hurley chciał się dowiedzieć o znaczeniu liczb }} |Info=Człowiek któremu jako pierwszemu liczby przyniosły nieszczęście }} |Info=Hurley kupił od niego na lotnisku wózek elektryczny }} |Info= Osoba obsługująca bramki na lotnisku w Sydney }} |Info=Sprzedał mu bilet na loterie. Pojawił się też w przewidzeniach w przebraniu kurczaka }} , |Info=Szef Hurley'go i Locke }} |Info=Najlepszy przyjaciel }} |Info=Przyjaciółka z sklepu muzycznego }} |Info=Urojony przyjaciel Hurleya }} |Info=Doktor Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute }} |Info=Pielęgniarka która daje lekarstwa w szpitalu psychiatrycznym }} |Info= Była w tym samym czasie co Hurley w szpitalu psychiatrycznym }} |Info=Ojciec }} |Info=Reporterka }} |Info=Lokaje Hurleya }} |Info=Wróżka którą wynajął David Reyes by powiedział że liczby nie są przeklęte }} Charlie † |Info=Tekst }} , , |Info=Brat ,Razem tworzyli Drive Shaft }} , |Info=Siostrzenica Charlie'ego }} |Info=Diler }} |Info=Partnerka Charlie'go. Miał ją okraść ale się zakochał }} |Info=Ojciec Lucy Heatherton }} |Info=Znajoma Charlie'ego która była uzależniona od heroiny }} |Info=Matka }} , |Info=Ojciec }} |Info=Żona Liam Pace }} |Info=Uratował ją przed bandytami }} Claire |Info=Były chłopak, ojciec Aarona }} |Info=Przyjaciółka Claire, która poleciła Richarda Malkina jako jasnowidza }} |Info=Jasnowidz; przepowiedział niebezpieczeństwo Claire i Aarona, ojciec Charlotte Malkin }} |Info=Małżeństwo, które chciało adoptować dziecko Claire }} |Info=Prawnik który zajmował się postępowaniem adopcyjnym nienarodzonego dziecka Claire }} |Info=Ojciec }} |Info=Zajmował się matką Claire w szpitalu }} |Info=Doktor który opiekował się matką Claire po wypadku }} |Info=Pielęgniarka szpitala do którego Claire została przewieziona po wypadku }} |Info=Policjant, który przesłuchiwał Claire po wypadku samochodowym }} |Info=Matka }} |Info=Ciotka, siostra Carol }} Desmond , , |Info=Ojciec Penelope Widmore, sponsor podróży dookoła świata }} |Ostatni= |Info=Ukochana Desmonda i córka Charlesa Widmore'a }} |Info=Podarowała Desmondowi łódź, nazwaną od jej imienia }} |Info=Mąż Libby }} |Info=Znalazł Desmonda na plaży, zmuszał go do wciskania liczb. Wcześniej nakłaniał Sayida do torturowania Tariq'a }} , |Info=Pracowała w sklepie jubilerskim, przepowiedziała, że Desmond znajdzie się na Wyspie }} |Info=Pracował w pubie w którym byli Desmond i Donovan }} |Info=Wszedł do baru i uderzył Desmonda }} |Info= Dostarczył paczkę do recepcji w korporacji Widmore }} |Info=Pracowała w korporacji Widmore }} |Info=Najlepszy przyjaciel Desmonda , profesor fizyki w Londynie }} |Info=Grał na ulicy gdy Desmond go spotkał i rozpoznał }} |Info=Przełożony w zakonie }} |Info=Przebywał w zakonie }} |Info=Była narzeczona }} |Info=Brat byłej narzeczonej }} |Info=Sierżant w jednostce, w której służył Desmond }} |Info=Kolega Desmonda; żołnierz w jednostce, w której służył Hume }} |Info=Prowadził aukcję, na której sprzedał Charlesowi Widmore dziennik z pokładu Czarnej Skały }} |Info=Strażnik na aukcji, który próbował powstrzymać Desmonda przed spotkaniem z Charlesem Widmore }} |Info=Profesor na Oxfordzie, tłumaczył Desmondowi zjawisko "stałej" }} Jin i Sun , , |Info=Ojciec Sun }} , |Info=Ojciec Jina }} |Info=Pracownik Mr. Paika, z którym Jin miał przekazać wiadomość dłużnikowi }} |Info= Był widoczny przez moment w telewizorze Byung Hana }} |Info=Spotkał Jina gdy ten pracował w hotelu }} |Info=Znalazł Jina w łazience na lotnisku i dał mu zegarek Rolex }} |Info=Najlepszy przyjaciel Jina oraz jego współlokator }} |Info=Szef hotelu, w którym pracował Jin }} |Info=Matka Sun }} , , |Info=Kochanek Sun, nauczył ją angielskiego }} |Info=Była narzeczona Jae Lee którą poznał w Harvardzie }} |Info=Matka Jae Lee }} |Info=Swatka która zapoznała Sun i Jae Lee }} |Info=Doktor, który okłamał Sun, że nie może mieć dzieci, a w rzeczywistości to Jin był chory }} |Info=Matka Jina }} Boone † i Shannon † |Info=Dziewczyna }} |Info=Były chłopak Shannon z Australii }} |Info=Policjant, któremu Boone zgłosił sprawę Bryana }} |Info=Występuje w tle odcinka }} |Info=Ochroniarz Lotniska w Sydney }} |Info=Ojczym, ojciec Shannon }} |Info=Wybrał ratowanie swojej przyszłej żony nic ojca Shannon }} |Info=Matka, macocha Shannon }} |Info=Najlepsza przyjaciółka }} |Info=Uczennica szkoły baletu prowadzonej przez Shannon }} |Info=Ojciec Sophie }} |Info=Żona Philippe, matka Sophie }} |Info= Doktor, który powiedział Shannon i Sabrina Carlyle, że Adam Rutherford zmarł. }} |Info= }} Eko † |Info=Młodszy brat }} |Info=Lider bandytów który szantażował Yemi'ego }} |Info=Człowiek którego Eko zastrzelił gdy był młody }} |Info=Pracownik Mr.Eko ,Diler }} |Info=Nigeryjski przemytnik narkotyków }} , |Info=Nigeryjski żołnierz który pomaga Eko gdy startuje samolot przemytników }} |Info=Fałszerz pracujący dla Mr. Eko }} |Info(Przełożony Mr. Eko parafii w Australii}} |Info=Żona Richard Malkin ,Matka Charlotte Malkin }} |Info=Jasnowidz. Przepowiedział niebezpieczeństwo Claire i Aaronowi. Ojciec Charlotte Malkin }} |Info=Dziewczynka która "zmartwychwstała" podczas autopsji }} |Info=Doktor z którym spotkał się Mr. Eko przy okazji sprawdzania autentyczności cudu Charlotte Malkin }} |Info=Zakonnica z retrospekcji Eko, która zmusiła go by wyznał że ukradł jedzenie dla Yemiego }} |Info=Kobieta, która znała Yemi i pomogła mu zdobywać transporty szczepionki }} |Info=Nigeryjski sprzedawca }} |Info=Syn Amina }} |Info=Bandyta, który chce szczepionki należące do wsi w której Eko był księdzem. }} Michael † i Walt , |Info=Matka Walt'a }} |Info=Przybrany Ojciec Walta }} |Info=Pielęgniarka która wymyśliła dowcip dla Walt'a }} |Info=Przebywał w tym samym hotelu co Michael i Walt w dzień przed odlotem }} |Info=Reprezentowała Michaela podczas postępowania sądowego }} |Info=Reprezentowała Susan Lloyd podczas postępowania sądowego }} Ana-Lucia † , |Info=Matka, dowódca w Departamencie Policji Los Angeles }} , |Info=Postrzelił Anę-Lucię, w wyniku czego zmarło jej nienarodzone dziecko; został zamordowany przez Anę }} |Info=Partner w Departamencie Policji Los Angeles }} |Info=Ojciec Jacka i Claire; zatrudnił Anę-Lucię jako osobistego ochroniarza }} |Info=Pasażer Lotu 815; wpadł na samochód Christiana Shepharda, gdy ten jechał wraz z Aną-Lucią }} |Info=Prawdopodobnie opiekowała się nieślubną córką ojca Jacka - Claire; Ana spotkała ją w Australii }} |Info=Adwokat Any-Lucii }} |Info=Prawnik, który prowadził sprawę Jasona McCormacka }} Nikki † i Paulo † |Info=Producent telewizyjny, któremu Nikki i Paulo ukradli diamenty, został przez nich otruty }} |Info=Bohater, który występował razem z Nikki w serialu telewizyjnym "Exposé"; grany przez Billy'ego Dee Williamsa }} |Info=Bohaterka, która występowała w serialu telewizyjnym "Exposé"; grana przez Alissę Jean Scott }} |Info=Bohaterka, która występowała w serialu telewizyjnym "Exposé"; grana przez Kimber Andrews }} |Info=Pasażerka Lotu 815, zabita przez Anę-Lucię; spotkała Nikki i Paulo na lotnisku }} |Info=Pasażer Lotu 815, umarł w wyniku przygniecenia przez samolot; spotkał Nikki i Paulo na lotnisku }} Rose i Bernard |Info=Uzdrowiciel, który chciał uleczyć Rose }} |Info=Asystentka Isaaca }} |Info=Pasażer Lotu 815, Wyspa uleczyła go z paraliżu nóg; pomógł Rose podnieść lekarstwo }} Libby † |Info=Był w tym samym szpitalu psychiatrycznym Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute }} |Info=Doktor Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute }} |Info= (Pielęgniarka, która dawała lekarstwa w szpitalu psychiatrycznym Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute }} Juliet |Info=Były mąż, jej szef w pracy, zginął potrącony przez autobus }} |Info=Pracownica i kochanka Edmunda }} , |Info=Siostra Juliet }} |Info=Syn siostry Juliet }} , |Info=Inny, który przeniknął do rozbitków z środkowej części samolotu; pracownik Mittelos Bioscience }} , |Info=Doktor z Mittelos, który zrekrutował Juliet do Dharmy }} |Info=Sekretarka Mittelos Bioscience }} |Info=Pacjentka Mittelos Bioscience }} |Info=Pracownik kostnicy, w której znajdowało się ciało Edmunda Burke'a }} |Info=Kobieta w ciąży, która zmarła podczas operacji przeprowadzonej przez Juliet }} |Info=Strażnik lotniska Herarat Aviation }} |Info=Jeden z Innych, który rozmawia z Juliet }} Ben |Info=Ojciec Bena, mąż Emily, zabity podczas czystki przez Bena, jego ciało zostawiono w vanie, ktory odkrył Hurley }} |Info=Matka Bena, która zmarła po jego urodzeniu, żona Rogera, jako dziecko Ben widział ją kilka razy }} |Info=Przyjaciółka ze szkoły }} |Info=Rozmawiał z Benem w dżungli, obecnie jeden z Innych, zrekrutował Juliet }} |Info=Pomógł znaleźć Rogerowi pracę w Dharmie, zabity podczas czystki }} |Info=Nauczycielka w szkole Dharmy, prawdopodobnie zmarła podczas czystki }} |Info=Ekspedientka, prawdopodobnie zmarła podczas czystki }} |Info=Pracownica Inicjatywy Dharma, prawdopodobnie zmarła podczas czystki }} |Info=Inżynier Inicjatywy Dharma, prawdopodobnie zmarł podczas czystki }} |Info=Inżynier Inicjatywy Dharma, prawdopodobnie zmarł podczas czystki }} Miles |Info=Zatrudniła Milesa, aby wypędził z jej domu ducha wnuka }} |Info=Zamordowany nastolatek, którego duch był wypędzany przez Milesa }} Charlotte |Info=Towarzyszyła Charlotte podczas jej wyprawy na pustynię }} |Info=Ochraniał pole wykopaliskowe na pustyni }} Daniel |Info=Opiekowała się Danielem }} |Info=Prezenterka telewizyjna, która przedstawiała raport o odnalezieniu wraku samolotu Lotu 815 }} Frank |Info=Prezenterka telewizyjna, która przedstawiała raport o odnalezieniu wraku samolotu Lotu 815 }} Naomi † |Info=Zlecił Naomi misję pilotowania ekipy ratunkowej }}